1. Field
The present disclosure relates to X-ray apparatuses including lithium ion batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are electromagnetic waves having wavelengths of 0.01 to 100 angstroms (Å), and are widely used, due to their ability to penetrate objects, in medical apparatuses for imaging the inside of a living body or in non-destructive testing equipment for industrial use.
An X-ray apparatus using X-rays may obtain X-ray images of an object by transmitting X-rays emitted from an X-ray source through an object and detecting a difference in intensities of the transmitted X-rays via an X-ray detector. The X-ray images may be used to examine an internal structure of an object and diagnose a disease of the object. The X-ray apparatus facilitates observation of an internal structure of an object by using a principle in which penetrating power of an X-ray varies depending on the density of the object and atomic numbers of atoms constituting the object. As a wavelength of an X-ray decreases, penetrating power of the X-ray increases and an image on a screen becomes brighter.
Since an X-ray radiation device and an X-ray detector of the X-ray apparatus are generally affixed to a specific space, a patient needs to be transferred to an examination room where the X-ray apparatus is located for X-ray imaging.
However, it is difficult to use a general X-ray apparatus in the case of performing X-ray imaging examinations on patients with mobility problems. Thus, a mobile X-ray apparatus has been developed to perform X-ray imaging without space limitations.
In the mobile X-ray apparatus, an X-ray radiation device is mounted on a movable main body, and a portable X-ray detector is used. Due to this configuration, the mobile X-ray apparatus may be taken directly to a patient with reduced mobility in order to perform X-ray imaging.
Lead-acid batteries are generally inexpensive and are widely used in mobile X-ray apparatuses.
However, lead-acid batteries have a short life span (two years or 500 cycles), are bulky and heavy, and may release hazardous materials into the environment.
Furthermore, use of such bulky or heavy lead-acid batteries is inconvenient when trying to move an X-ray apparatus.